Out in the Open
by baby-rose15
Summary: The Squint Squads own reactions to the events of Critic in the Cabernet and End in the Beginning. Booth is up and so is the epilogue.
1. Sweets

**The season finale will not leave me alone, my head keeps spining all of the revelations, the complications, the confusion around. Having watched it too many times in the last day inorder to get a grasp on the it I've decided I like it, despite the original misgivings and tossing of remote. She knows, and we know she knows more importantly, if you don't know what i'm talking about don't worry. **

**This is a result of my own revelations it is what I believe the squints are thinking in this whole processes beginning with _Critic in the Cabernet_ and then working into the the last minute of _End in the Beginning. _I begin with Sweets because that's where the "I want a baby" began so his thoughts come first for me. However I will be doing them all, probably in the next couple of days because I wont be able to shake it. **

**I suggest that we all embrace the finale and wait and see what's in store for us next season, but to tie us over I offer my own two sense to the explosion of fanfiction that surrounds that episode. **

**I don't own bones sadly, if i did I wouldn't currently be bothered by the last epsiode to be writing more on it, because i would know where it was going. Ok I'm sorry I'm rambling, it's late. so here is Dr. Lance Sweets insights into what has occured.**

* * *

Sweets

"I want to have a baby" Brennan said, like nothing had changed and kept playing the game I'd spent five minutes convincing her we should play. Booth and I stopped.

I tried to get her and Booth to talk about it. She just decided like that, since when does Dr. Temperance Brennan decide anything just like that, particularly when she'd been so against the whole idea until approximately 30 seconds before hand. She looked happy, she was convince now there was no going back. Booth just looked shocked, I'd have to talk to him later see if it's what he really wants. It can't be, he wants a baby with her, but he wants her too, I'd say she's the more important of the two.

He tell's me later that he just wants her to be happy, I get that but, to go as far as have a child with her with out actually being with her, this is just too much. I threaten to spilt them if they don't deal with this. They have to know there are other emotional issues lying beneath the surface, like I don't know, the fact that they're in love with each other they just won't admit it. What's it going to take to get them over this road block they've put up between themselves, I've been trying for 2 years, and Angela's been trying for four. Nothing has happened, nothing at all.

Now were standing in the waiting room, and I realize that if this isn't enough to shake something loose, then it may never happen. She comes in and tells us that it's a brain tumor, there are tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. This is breaking my heart. The others they don't know what to say to assure Brennan. A tear escapes as she informs us that statistically he should be fine. I'm not sure she believes it. Angela hugs her, and when they break she says that it's not about her. But it is, because it's about both of them, they haven't told each other that they love each other, and now one of them is having brain surgery.

We learn that she's going to be in the OR with him. Atta girl, stay by him. Actions speak louder than words. We all just wish they'd put the words with the actions, so it was out there and acknowledged.

Now he's awake, she stuck with him through the surgery, and recovery. The four agonizing days of a coma caused by the antheistic. She'd had numerous revelations as seen in the story she thinks no one has seen or heard but we all did. She knows she loves him, she knows that she wanted to have his baby so that she could always have him, at least a part of him in some form.

But now he's awake and he doesn't even remember her. So now when she's finally ready to admit all of her feelings, the man that she loves and can live with out, the one that she would go as far as to have his child to have a piece of him, doesn't remember her. She would have done anything to have a piece of him, and now it's not even him and she has nothing. Nothing but a broken heart.

* * *

**I hate asking for reviews but could you let me know what you think, or if you have any insights into what the rest of the squintsquad is thinking at this turn of events, i would love to include them. **

**Baby rose**

* * *


	2. Cam

**Here's the next chapter in my own charathisis after the last to episodes of the finale. This is Cam's out look on the events. I still don't own bones unfortunately, i do however own my own over active imagination. **

* * *

Cam

"I've decided to have a baby" and then she went back to looking at the bone she was holding. Hodgins, Fischer, and I just stared at her. We tried to clarify, Dr. Brennan a baby, really. Yes, she just assures us that she was having a baby. Hodgins then asked the question we were all dying to know. Who's the father?

Still looking at the bones in her hand she tells us she's asked Booth to donate. Her and Booth, obviously, who else would she ask besides him. We nod in shock as she confirmed what she just said. Angela walked up and Hodgins filled her in, she joined us in the shocked silence. Brennan walked to her office, and Angela followed I hope she had the ability to talk some sense into her, not that that's possible when Brennan's set her mind to something.

We got an id so I took it over to Booth's office rather than emailing. He was going to do it, I already knew that in my heart, but it didn't mean that I couldn't try to talk some sense into the man. He wants her, she wants him. Why this is so complicated I don't know, and now it's spun out of control.

I try telling him to do this right. That yes this is what she wants. She wants a piece of him. Well he wants a piece of her. I repeat why is this so hard for them to figure. Have children together, please. But do it after the long and agonizing romance we've been watching is done right with flowers, candles, rings and wedding vow. Then have lots of adorable little FBI forensic anthropologists. That way when Angela and I dream about how absolutely adorable your kids are we aren't going to go crazy knowing that this is the most backwards and asinine way you two could get a piece of each other.

Now he's in the hospital. A brain tumor. She wanted a piece of him because she was afraid to lose him. Not even a week later she's on the brink of losing him. Not to an explosion or another bullet, but a brain tumor something she couldn't have protected him from, taken for him. Still she uses every resource available to her as the esteemed Dr. Brennan forensic anthropologist and bestselling author. The best doctors, the best nurses, and the best care she can get for him, because he is her Booth. The love of her life, whether or not she believes in love.

She sits through the surgery, she sits through his coma. She sends us home, and we try to get her to do the same, knowing that she won't leave his bedside until he wakes up and says her name, until he looks at her and says, "_Bones"_ then it will be ok.

We watch her through the glass careful not to interrupt her time with him, but we can't help but overhear the story she tells him, the one with all of us involved. The one where they're a happily married couple expecting their first child. The one where she admits she loves him and that scares her because it means that he can hurt her, but she realizes it's too late he's made his mark. She loves him.

But when he wakes up he doesn't remember her, he doesn't remember the love story that is Booth and Bones. The one that everyone wishes would hit its climax, and simultaneously knows that if it does the excitement in watching it will be lost, because in reality they were there already, they just didn't know it.

Suddenly we all feel guilty. She wanted a piece of him so badly that she would go so far as to have his child without him, but with him. She wanted a piece and figured out how to get it. And we all gave her crap and were unsupportive of her decision, because it was bizarre and we deemed it unnecessary when she could have him.

But now she has nothing, not him, not even a piece of him, and he can't remember her, which means the story we love to watch is over because one of the two active participants has left and now neither has the piece they wanted.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone that's review and read this so far, your feed back is appreciated. I've decided on the character order, its going to be a collective interns shot, Hodgins, Angela, Booth, Brennan. I have ideas for all of these already running so this will probably be done in the next week. Keep reading. **

**Baby rose**

* * *


	3. Interns

**Here is the next set of observations from the interns point of view. I did Fischer, Vincent, Daisy, Clark and Wendall, but left out Arsatoo because I don't think he's been around long enough, plus I don't really have a feel for how he reacts to Booth and Brennan. Fischer is first because he was there for the "I'm having a baby", and Wendall is last because he's my favorite. Needless to say this is a longer chapter than the perivous ones because of the number of people. I still don't own bones, although I do have the first season on DVD now. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Interns**

Fischer

The person we were examining this time was submerged in a wine cask. Life is so depressing, and I can only hope that my end is more exciting, which statistically it won't be. That's not the point though the point is that Dr. Brennan announced that she wanted to have a baby. We were all stunned. The regular lab staff was stuttering I was just confused; didn't you need a father for there to be a baby? She informed us that she'd asked Booth. Surprise, surprise.

I offered my own sperm, I'm highly intelligent, and that would mean that a child with both of our DNA would be extremely intelligent, but no, agent Booth came through for her. Alas, I'm doomed to be unwanted for even my sperm.

I was in the lab, attempting to clean up the watermelon mess when the call came through. Agent Booth is in the hospital. Cam, Angela, and Hodgins took off immediately dismissing me, and promising to call when there was news. I received a call from Dr. Brennan herself saying to inform her other grad students she would not be available until further notice, Agent Booth is in the hospital with a brain tumor.

I'm aware that I didn't really know Agent Booth all that well, or the relationship that he and Dr. Brennan had. It seemed to me that they were a perpetual cycle of getting closer before getting further apart and everyone was waiting for them to just be together. It was depressing enough that people have look most of their lives for their other half, and then when you see two people that have found their other half and they don't get together, well that's a whole other level of depressing.

Dr. Saroyan called several days later to let us me know that Agent Booth had woken up, but he didn't remember anything, including Dr. Brennan. The world is a depressing place, why do we bother?

* * *

Vincent Nigel-Murray

I received a phone call from the depressed grad student that I tried to avoid at all costs, saying that Dr. Brennan was unavailable indefinitely and that Agent Booth was in the hospital, a brain tumor. My mind flooded with all the facts that I know pertaining to tumors, cancer, the brain and everything in between, and for once I understood what Dr. Saroyan was talking about, none of those dam facts is pertinent.

I stopped by the hospital a few days later to see how everyone was holding up. Agent Booth was still in his anesthesia-induced coma, Angela was in the waiting room. She smiled and said that it was ok to go in unless Dr. Brennan was talking in that case it would probably be best just to leave. I walked to the room and stopped at the doorframe looking in, she was sitting by his bed typing on her laptop, and reading it to Booth at the same time.

I listened for several minutes as she told him a story of their nightclub, I caught on quickly that they were married, and everyone at the lab worked there. Currently she was talking about how Detective Saroyan thought that she was cheating on him, and he was laughing at the assumption. I decided that this is how she wished their life were playing out instead of him lying in a bed non-responsive. I smiled then hoping that when he woke, they'd get that happily ever after that she was describing to him.

It wasn't until Daisy called the next day to tell me that he woke up, but doesn't remember anything, including Dr. Brennan, that all the facts on post comma amnesia came flooding into my mind. This time they seemed relevant because if my knowledge was accurate it meant that he would remember, well most likely, and then there might really be a happy ever after for the FBI agent and the forensic anthropologist, just like the club owners in her story.

* * *

Daisy

I was having the worst time with my dissertation, found myself asking WWBD (what would Brennan do?) over and over again, which is something I only do if I'm desperate. Lance called and said that he wanted to meet me at the Founding Fathers for dinner, and I agreed to meet him, I can't refuse my Lancelot anything.

We were sitting at one of the side tables chatting but I could tell something was wrong and I finally got him to spit it out. He sighed and said that Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth were planning to have a baby together. I squealed excitedly they were going to have the cutest kids, her eyes, and his hair, adorable. He just looked exasperated, so I made him explain. He told me that this was a problem because now not only we're they avoiding the fact that they had feelings for each other but now they were going to have a kid together and not be together.

I hadn't realized that they weren't dating, or in a relationship, they were always together laughing, touching, bickering, making adorable eyes at each other, and working in tandem. I sometimes wished that mine and Lance's relationship were more like theirs, but if there not together then… Now I'm really confused, why would they have a kid together if they're not a couple, when they should be a couple and were clearly in love with each other. That, Lance said was the problem.

The next day I was leaving yoga, when Lance called me to cancel our date for that night. At first, I was upset, but he explained that Agent Booth was having brain surgery and he was at the hospital with the rest of the team. All I could do was think how terrible it must be for Dr. Brennan, what she must be going through watching her partner (because that's the most apt word even though it doesn't cover their relationship) being wheeled into surgery.

When Agent Booth didn't wake up and instead slipped into a coma because of the anesthesia, I went with Lance on his shifts to watch Dr. Brennan at the hospital. Together we sat in the waiting room, bring fresh food and clothes to Dr. Brennan when she needed it, but mostly we just watched through the window or caught snippets of the story she was telling. My favorite part, besides the fact that in the story Booth and her were married, was that Lance was the lead singer of a band, even if it had a dumb name.

We weren't the ones in the waiting room when he came round but a call from Angela alerted us that he was awake. But it broke my heart to learn that he didn't remember Dr. Brennan, or any of us. I tried to use the same device I used on my dissertation, WWBD, but it didn't work because I didn't know what I would do if was Lance that didn't remember me and I couldn't even begin to fathom how she felt when the love of her life didn't recognize her.

* * *

Clark

The medical-legal lab at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C. is the best facility for forensic science, forensic anthropology in particular, in the world. It is equipped with the best equipment, technology, funding, and staff. All headed by the one and only Dr. Temperance Brennan, the best in the field of forensic anthropology. That's why I kept coming back to this lab, despite the fact that the interpersonal relationships were too much for me at first.

Everyone was dating, flirting, breaking up, and concerned about the personal lives of their co-workers to what I believed to be an inappropriate level. They flipped back and forth between work and their personal lives faster than I could keep up with the first time I worked there. Every time I went back though I grew a little more attached to this group of people. It was because of their interpersonal relationships and their readiness to share with me. When I was there, I felt like part of the family.

This is a family that circles round the esteemed Dr. Brennan and her FBI partner Special Agent Seeley Booth. They are so interconnected that is ridiculous, they balance each other out in ways many wish for. I actually came to love working in the lab just so I could watch the partners together. Angela assured me early on in my trips to the Jeffersonian that they weren't actually a couple, but when you watch them you can't help but wonder, as to whether there isn't something more beneath the surface.

Angela called me when Agent Booth was in the hospital, saying that she's knows that I like to keep my work and personal life separate but she thought I should know. I went to the hospital mixing my two realms, it only seemed right they were a family of sorts, and you help family through these things.

When Booth didn't wake up, I volunteered to take a shift watching Dr. Brennan's vigil. It just seemed like the right thing to do. It was well past midnight when I switched with Hodgins but that was fine. I watched Dr. Brennan through the window, sipping on my coffee. She was asleep with her head on his bed holding his hand. It was a sad sight.

I remembered the agent's birthday; it was the first time I connected with this group because they dragged me out to the local bar for a little celebration. Booth was sitting looking a little melancholy at the bar when Dr. Brennan decided to make a toast. It was heartfelt and almost tear wrenching as we watched her discard her anthropological knowledge to admit that Booth was a good man, and that she wouldn't let her eye be caught by any other shiny baubles. Basically, that she was waiting for him. It was one of those moments when you were sure that they were a couple. Or when she followed him out with cake and just sat in the bus stop with him that was another one of those moments.

Days later, I received a call from Angela again saying that he was awake, only to put a damper on it by informing me that he didn't remember anyone. I was incredulous and I asked surely he at least remembers Dr. Brennan, Angela just sobbed back that he didn't. I now know why one is suppose to avoid mixing work and their personal lives, because when you watch something like this family they've created fall apart with the words _who are you_, your heart breaks.

* * *

Wendell

Fischer called to tell me that Dr. Brennan wasn't available for help on my thesis indefinitely because Agent Booth was having brain surgery. Well that wasn't really enough information for me so I called Angela for more information, she said if I had questions to ask. Once I had the details, I decided that I had to go to the hospital, it was my grad advisor and hockey buddy, plus I was really starting to like the people at the lab, especially Hodgins. It couldn't hurt for them to have one more member there to support the partners.

Booth's surgery went fine, but he went into a coma afterwards rather than waking up. We worked out a schedule of people to keep an eye on Dr. Brennan, always at least one of us in the lobby, if not two. One night I listened through the door to the story she was telling where I was bouncer at their club, the one they owned as a married couple.

I watched her thinking about the case we'd worked on this winter, how she had barged into the dressing room to look at his hand when he broke it and when he hit his head on the ice she ran out there telling him she got nervous when he fell down and didn't get up. I knew she stayed with him that night and they went ice-skating. What I didn't understand is how they weren't actually a couple yet. If her story was any indication she wanted to be, I figured Booth was a smart man and when he woke up if he didn't do something on his own I'd mention it if nothing else.

But then he woke up, and didn't remember her or any of us. When I first started working in the lab, I thought that they had something. Angela had assured me that it wasn't true, but still I couldn't help but wonder if maybe they were on the verge of something. All that time that I watched her by his beside I knew that he was her everything. But he woke up and he didn't know her, and I'm not a sap or anything but, it was heart breaking.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I was asked to add something from Max's and Caroline's point of view so I think i will, they will probably be up next. I hope you liked it.**

**Baby rose**

* * *


	4. Caroline

**The next installment is from Caroline, it's a fairly short. I hope you like it. **

* * *

Caroline

I got a phone call from Dr. Saroyan, three days ago that shook my world up. I couldn't determine why she would be calling the lab didn't have a case that I was currently working on, and Booth would have called if he needed a warrant or something else so why was the coroner at the lab calling. Well the answer was agonizing, Booth is in the hospital about to be wheeled into brain surgery. That was enough information for me Cheri, I went straight to that hospital to make sure that everything was being dealt with.

I found the lab staff sitting or pacing the waiting room, some of the interns were even there. This group it continues to baffle me at how close they are. After getting some of the details from Dr. Saroyan, I realized that Dr. Brennan wasn't anywhere to be seen. I couldn't believe it after all that those two had gone through together and now she runs. Cam must have notice that I had pick up on her missing presence, because she told me quietly that Dr. Brennan was in the operation with Booth and had barely left his side except to tell them what was happening. It made me glad that three years previous I had followed Agent Booth's wishes and made them each other's medical proxies so that they wouldn't have to ever deal with the no information except to family member nonsense hospitals were always spouting.

That was three days ago, when his surgery went fine and he was in recovery, we all thought it was going to be fine, and maybe these two would finally figure out that they were each other's everything. Instead, Booth went into a coma, and Brennan took up a vigil at his bedside refusing to leave. The nurses were threatening to bring in security and have her forcefully removed, when I stepped in and threatened a lawsuit. The squints arranged a watch more to keep an eye on her than an eye on him, and I took a shift. I'd grown fond of these two and their team, even if they could be exasperating from time to time.

Now I sat with one of the interns in the waiting room watching the sunset outside the hospital. It was time to take Dr. Brennan some dinner even if she wasn't going to eat it. I was honestly hoping to hear some of the story that everyone else had heard when they stopped by but she was just watching him, holding his hand when I walked in. She looked up at the salad I brought in and indicated with her head to put it on the side table. I set it down and was walking out when I heard her speak. "Thank you Caroline… for everything"

I turned back to her, "It's my pleasure Cheri, and I would do almost anything for that man and you when it comes to the law."

She nodded, "Not just that, but thanks for making us kiss under the mistletoe a couple of Christmases ago." That was all for my benefit I was trying to see if the sparks would fly and they would actually start something, but they hadn't.

"That was for my own fun Cheri, why are you thanking me?"

She looked up from his face and a tear escaped her eye, quietly she answered, "Because otherwise I might never get another opportunity."

"Cheri when he wakes up, and he will mark my words, take the opportunity to kiss him a lot, for all of our benefits." She smiled and nodded and I left the room.

The next evening I was catching up on paperwork when I received another call from Dr. Saroyan, he's awake. I think to myself, _Cheri you better be kissing him_, before Cam can inform me that he has no memories of any of us let alone Dr. Brennan.

* * *

**Max is up next. :)**

**Babyrose**

* * *


	5. Max

**Here's our charming sociopath Max. It's short. I still don't own Bones.**

* * *

Max

I haven't heard from my little girl in a couple of weeks, sure I've seen her in and around the lab, but she's working and I don't want to interrupt or contaminate evidence so I stay out of her way. But today when I walk into the lab with the mini squints, as Booth has taken to calling them, I realize that it's empty. The regular lab techs are there, but none of the team is there. No bug guy, witty coroner, sassy artist, lost intern, but most chilling is that she's not there bickering with her counterpart.

Once I sent the mini squints home for the day I use the phone in my daughter's dark office to call Dr. Saroyan. I would call Tempe but if they were out on a case, she'd just get mad. Cam told me that they were at the hospital. I thought they'd been shot again and was panicking, I've spent my whole life trying to keep her safe, and she picks a career where she can be shot at. After I calmed down Cam informed me that no one was hurt, Tempe had dragged Booth to the hospital because he was hallucinating. Atta girl watching out for the ones she loves, she got that from me.

I arrive at the hospital to find out that he has a brain tumor and she's gone into the surgery with him, so I won't be able to see her for a while. I'm shocked by the levels that my Tempe would go to for this man. Thinking back to when I asked Booth if he was sleeping with her and his adamant no, followed by his declaration that she is beautiful, made me wonder if their relationship had in fact changed since then, or if they were still in a holding pattern.

The surgery went fine but Booth was now in a coma, Tempe was taking up a vigil next to him until he woke up. The squints were arranging a watch schedule so that there was always someone there for them. It impressed me yet again how these people she'd works with are now her family, not Russ and I. They are the ones taking care of her, organizing food, clothing, and anything else she may want for her.

I took the first shift so that they could go back to the lab and get it shut down properly while they gone, Cam was going to the FBI to apprise them of the situation, and then they would be back for their shifts.

She was sleeping while I was there; the emotional toll this was taking must have been unbelievable. I watch through the window wondering if she knows that she's in love with him and he's in love with her. I know she fears that everyone she loves leaves, and that's my own fault, but she has to know that he wouldn't leave her if he could prevent it. I just wish that they would acknowledge it so that it was out in the open and everyone could stop side stepping the matter.

Angela called me a few days later to let me know that he was awake, but has no memories. My heart broke for my little girl. He's gone and left her, and while there was nothing he could have done about it, I can't help but be angry with him for never letting her know that he loved her, because now I don't know if she'll ever know.

* * *

**Hodgins is next, it'll be up today or tomorrow. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. **

**Baby Rose**

* * *


	6. Hodgins

**The Bug and slime man is up next, so here's Jack. I still sadly don't own bones.**

**

* * *

**

Hodgins

"A baby" I repeat. We're standing on the platform of the lab looking at wine soaked bones trying to determine the poor victim's identity and Dr. B springs on us that she wants to have a baby, not just wants to, but in fact has decided to. I've known this women for approximately seven years and every time the topic of childern comes up she makes clear that she doesn't want any.

Well now she wants one, now she wants one with Booth, on top of it all. I'm in shock this is ridiculous. We all know that they love each other, we just figured that eventually they'd get round to doing something about it. But instead they're going to have a baby using artifical insemination. What has this world come to?

I love Dr. B I do, but really if she wants Booth all she has to do is ask, and he'd be her's in an instant. Rather she's settling for a piece of him, a child with him. She can be so irrational in her rationality that it's insane. I would try and talk her out of it but I've never been able to do convince Dr. B of anything. So I'm just gonna to leave that to Angela, and I'm sure Cam will talk to Booth, there is nothing to do but ride out the storm.

When we got a call saying that Booth was in the hospital I assumed he got shot again. But Ange made it very clear that Booth wasn't harmed on the job. Brennan had dragged him to the emergency room because he was hallucinating. Man, just when you think you know what's what.

He'd been my best man on two days notice, rescued me from the grave digger, kept Goodman off my back when it came to the donor events. He brought the real world into the lab, and he took Dr. B out into the real world made her live a little. He dealt with the ever ackwardness that was Zach stoically, he even handled Dr. B when Zach was sent to Iraq, which I applaude him for. He was one of my best friends, I knew I could always count on him. God he'd become such apart of our family, why did this have to happen to us, he's part of the two that hold us together.

We sat in the waiting room, waiting (who would have guessed) for news. Dr. B came striding down the hall, I can tell she's fighting tears. Calmly she informs us that he has a brain tumor and that they're preparing him for surgery. Statistically he'll be fine. She looks so hurt. Booth he's not suppose to be the one that gets hurt or leaves. He's her gaurdian, and she looks a little lost in the roll reversal. I know she wont give up, she loves him and she doesn't leave someone she loves behind, she doesn't want what happened to her to ever happen to anyone else.

She goes into surgery with him, and waits for him to wake up. Barely moving when they inform her that he's in a coma, simply nodding and squeezing his limp hand. During my first watch she sleeps in the chair never letting go of his hand. I'm reminded of when he rescued her from Agent Kenton, flew to New Orleans for her, how she lied to the FBI for him, and her faith in him when we were buried alive. Those two are inexpicably interwined. I understood why she wanted to have his child, she just wanted something of him that she would never have to give up. I just didn't understand her process, until now.

The second time I had a watch I brought her her laptop which she accepted with a word of thanks before returning to her vigil. Later I stopped by to bring her coffee, but I never managed to get through the door, I was too wrapped up in the story she was telling, or I suppose I was telling. She had them married, happily. Still surrounded by all of us at the lab, her family. He he was her rock in that reality just like he was in this reality. The coffee went cold before I stopped listening.

He woke up when Angela was watching over them. I got a panicked call telling me that he was awake but he had no memories of us, that he had no memories of her, of them. I guess the never ending romance was at an end. And suddenly I felt gulity for ever questioning her for wanting a piece of him. No matter how small.

* * *

**Thanks everyone who's reading, your reviews make me smile. I know that your all waiting for Booth and Brennan's thoughts, but I'm writing Angela next and then those two. In my opinion these are the hardest to write but i'll get it up soon. :)**

**Babyrose**

* * *


	7. Angela

**Here's our lovely forensic artist thought's, they're long I know. Fair warning this made me sad writing it. I still don't own Bones.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Angela

What a beautiful day, summer is finally coming and it's time to plan a shopping trip for some new summer clothes. I'll have to drag Bren out with me she could definitely use some new stuff, maybe something that will catch Booth's eye. One day, hopefully.

I sauntered up on to the platform asking what happened to the current person that is one the table. However, no one seems to care about that they're all staring at Brennan dumbstruck, and she's working oblivious to their state of confusion. I look at Hodgins hoping that he can fill me in on whatever has just happened. He just looks at me and says, "Dr. Brennan has decided to have a baby."

What????? This is my best friend she's never wanted kids, what the hell happened? She's still looking at the bones explaining that she asked Booth to be the sperm donor, and he's thinking it over, but she can't understand why he's being protective of his sperm. She snaps of her gloves and walks into her office leaving the rest of us standing on the platform perplexed. "We heard right?" I asked my astonished friends, they just nod and watch her in her office.

Ok I guess this is up to me to straighten this mess out. I want Brennan to have lots of babies with Booth, lots and lots of babies don't get me wrong. But maybe they could actually get together first rather than having a kid through sperm donation. Only Brennan would think this up. I have to talk to her out of it or convince her that Booth is the perfect father for her kids. The perfect person for her.

I sit in her office and try to explain to her how this is supposed to happen. Tearing clothes off each other, and devouring each other in a fit of passion, and I'm sure that between Booth and Brennan it would be an explosion of passion. She just looks at me and says that Booth would think that having sex would create emotional ties, which isn't what she wants. It's impossible that she already has emotional ties with Booth. Really, she can be so oblivious at times. She has to know that she's completely tied up in Booth already, look back at her reaction when the gravedigger took him, or she thought that he was dead last spring, and every other time she thought that she might lose him. Her reasoning for not doing this properly with Booth is that emotional ties are ephemeral, temporary. So the real reason she wants a kid with Booth is that she's afraid to lose him again, and if she has a kid with him she'll always have a part of him.

I kept trying to talk to her about it, pointing out that life is ephemeral and that she should really just go for it with Booth. Risk something for what she really wants, even if it's only temporary. Or it could be very, very permanent, which is what I'm betting on. I try to convince her that Booth would be the perfect father for her child, and if she doesn't want Booth, the whole Booth, then she might as well use Fischer's sperm.

She got mad at me telling me that it's not my place to tell her how to live her life. Well really, she said that Sweets says it's not his job to tell people how to live, but it was me she was directing the snap at. Too bad sweetie as your best friend it's my prerogative to tell you what to do, even if you're not going to listen. And once you're done not listening then well then, I'll just have to ride out the storm that is bound to come with this, and help pick up the pieces afterwards.

I'd given up and was talking with Cam about how cute their kid would be when she called. I could tell she was fighting tears, as she told me that she and Booth were in the emergency room. It didn't make sense, they were going to question a witness at the FBI when they left here, how could they have gotten into trouble between the Jeffersonian and the Hoover Building? She just tells me that Booth was hallucinating and that they are taking him for an MRI and CT, and could I please tell Cam that she might need some time off, and then she hung up.

I just looked at Cam, "We have to go to George Washington Hospital right now."

"What? Why? Are they ok? What happened they were only going to the FBI?" She questioned rapidly.

"Booth, he's hallucinating… Brennan took him to the hospital for an MRI and a CT. She said that she might need some time off."

"Brennan is crazy only she would ask for time off at a time when I would give it to her without her asking. Let's go." She stood and walked out of the autopsy room grabbing her coat and purse, I followed going to my office for my things. Behind me I heard her tell Hodgins "Pack it up, were going to the hospital," He started to object when she put up her hand to stop him, "Booth's in the hospital lets go, someone call Sweets." The she directed her attention to the entire lab, "Alright folks, you have the rest of the day off and the lab will be shut down until further notice." This is why she's the boss.

We're in the waiting room of the George Washington neurosurgery wing, waiting on a second opinion. Sweets was pacing looking like a lost puppy, and the rest of us were just sitting, with no idea what to do. This was so painful, we need something substantial to go on, the not knowing kills us, we're in this line of work for answers.

Brennan came down the hallway, her eyes were red rimmed, she'd been crying but was trying to keep it composed. I'm not sure how she knew we were there, but she'd come to tell us what was happening. She tells us he has a brain tumor. That statistically he'll be fine. A tear escapes her eye. I pull her into a hug, not for her benefit but for mine, it's the only way that I can think to show her that I'm here for her.

Why did it have to be Booth? He was the people person out of this group, the human factor. He brought the real world into the lab. He dragged us out for food, at first Wong Fu's, then the Dinner, and now the Founding Fathers. He would take Brennan to eat at them on a regular basis, making sure that she ate. Sometimes he would come out with all of us to them. He celebrated birthdays and holidays with us. He was part of the family of squints, he wasn't just part of it, and really, he was one of the two pillars of that family.

He did something that I'd never managed as well; he took Brennan out of the lab and into the real world. It worried me at first, but it's good for her she's become so much more human during their partnership. She'd even made some huge leaps, letting her dad and brother back into her life, attempting to at least understand people outside of academia. She's even made an emotional connection with Booth whether or not she wants to admit it.

He asked her to go into the surgery with him and she did, it was his way of showing that he needed her and when she went with him because she couldn't actually be separated from him. The surgery was a success, the tumor was all removed and wasn't cancerous so it won't be coming back, but he went into a coma instead of waking up after the surgery. The doctors said something about the anesthesia could do this but I wasn't really listening I was just watching Bren as she curled up in a chair next to his holding his hand and just nodded.

I went to her apartment to gather some clothes and was hit with how much of a presence he had here. She'd bought a TV just for his benefit and a collection of his favorite movies, and the ones that he was always referencing. There was a framed photo of her and Booth sitting up on the ledge by her stereo, plus one of her and Parker on the fridge. On her bedside table was the plastic pig and brainy smurf he'd given her and a photo from the Christmas we'd spent in quarantine. It made me smile, he really had worked his way into her life. I was pulling clothes out of her dresser and closet to find that he had a pair of shoes, a spare suit, two ties, a pair of jeans, sweat pants, several t-shirts, and a FBI hoodie, mixed into her things. He spent more time here than I'd ever expected.

I took the most watches pairing up with the interns or Max just to make sure that there was always someone there she would talk to, if she decided to talk. I listened to the story that she spun, marveling at the extent that her writing revealed what she thought of us and what she wanted. I sketched _The Lab_ and all of the characters in the story with Booth and Brennan at the center of it. Her in that great yellow pencil skirt and white blouse, I made her buy but she never wears and him in jeans, a open button down and a black hat.

I was on my fifth Brennan watch, as we'd taken to calling it over the four days he'd been in a coma, when he woke. I'd given up bringing her coffee so I was just standing in the doorway unnoticed, listening. Her story was finally coming to an end. Even as a bunch of club employees, we could solve a murder, who needs forensic equipment? I smiled to myself for the first time in days.

I'm caught by the end of her story, "You see two people and you think they belong together, but nothing happens. The thought of losing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable. You love someone, you open yourself up to suffering, and that's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart, maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself in the same way. Those are the risks. That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight, we feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us. Burdens that allow us to fly." It hits me, she knows. Oh my god, she knows what we all see, she understands it. Even bigger, she knows she's in love with him, and she knows that she has to tell him when he wakes.

She stares contemplative at the page before deleting the whole thing. Not to worry I'll be getting it off her hard drive later, we can't let that story go to waste. He starts to wake mumbling something about it being so real, I slip away to get the nurse and give her a minute to admit her feelings before she loses her nerve.

When I came back there are tears running down her face, as she stands in the corner. The nurse is checking him over asking him his name, "Seeley Booth," how old he is "32" … wait that's not right we just had his 37th birthday party, at the Founding Fathers.

Oh god, he doesn't remember. I look at Brennan for conformation; she just slowly nods her head. I rushed over to her and pull her out of the room before pulling her into a hug. She collapses sobbing. "He doesn't remember anything from the past five years, no one at the lab, any cases, that Jared is in India, he still thinks Parker is crawling," another sob.

"Sweetie, it's gonna be ok, I'm sure temporary amnesia coming out of a coma is normal." God I hope so.

"Ange he doesn't remember me, us, any of it." She pulls back breathing deeply trying to get air into her lungs, "Ange I love him." She looks defeated.

"Sweetie I know, he loves you too, and as soon as the amnesia is gone he'll remember you."

She starts crying again, "He promised that he would never leave me, I told him he wouldn't be able to keep it, but he promised, and I can't be mad at him because it's not his fault."

I pulled her back into a hug and just held her, until the tears stopped. "Bren you need to go back in there and hold his hand. I'm certain that he is more scared than you are, he's the one that doesn't have any memories of the last five years."

She straightened up, wiped away the tears, and walked back into the room. The nurse said something to her and then she went and introduced herself, "I'm Temperance Brennan… I'm your partner."

I snagged the nurse on her way out, and asked her what was going on. She politely told me that the doctor would be in to do an examination shortly and then he would explain to all of us so I should go call everyone that would want to be here when he did. I managed to get all the way through the list, Cam, Sweets, Max, the interns, before I broke down and started crying on the phone with Hodgins. They all said they'd be here as soon as possible.

I pulled myself together as I waited. _Booth_, please you can't forget about us, about her. She's your everything, you're her everything. You've nearly killed for her on multiple occasions, she's killed for you. How could you promise to never leave her after what she's been through, and then leave her but not leave her?

Bren and I were both right I guess. Emotional ties are temporary, ephemeral, I'll give her that. But it doesn't mean you shouldn't seize them as they come along, otherwise you might never get the chance.

I get why she wanted a kid with him, I get that she wanted a part of him she would never have to give up. She told me when Kirk died that nothing in this universe happens just once infinity goes in both directions, you will get another chance. So I'm gonna hold on to that onesie and when, and I say when because it will happen, when that little FBI forensic anthropologist comes along, it'll be a reminder to never let anything get away, and if it does snag that second chance.

Hodgins walks through the doors as I finish my thoughts, and I walk over and kiss him.

* * *

**Brennan and then Booth, both will probably be long. While I refuse to speculate on what is to come, I have a happy ending to follow this string of sad thoughts. I refuse to speculate because we have two more season at least so I'm sure that eventually our happen ending is coming. Alright I'm going to go write some more.**

**Babyrose**

**P.S. Thanks again for everyone that is reading and reviewing this story.**


	8. Brennan

**Here is our favorite forensic anthropologist and best selling author, Temperance Brennan. I tried to project what she was thinking to the best of my abilities. Suprisingly I still don't own bones, it's amazing that that doesn't change. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Brennan

Sweets got us to play that childish game in therapy, once we started though I have to admit it was kind of fun. I don't remember what Booth said first but it tumbled from my mouth, "I want to have a baby," and then we kept playing, well I did Booth, and Sweets stopped. They were both baffled. What am I not allowed to change my mind? Sweets was concerned with what he saw as a sudden development. Booth just wanted to know who the father is; I told him that he would make an excellent candidate.

When I told the lab staff, they had a similar reaction as Sweets. Why does everyone think this is so strange? Yes, I want to have a child, and yes I would like Booth to be the biological father, but if he's opposed, then I can use someone else. Besides the fact that Booth is hot, as Angela phrased it, he's courageous, loyal, brave, and he's charming good with people all excellent attributes for a child and adult. So yes, Booth is one of my best friends and happens to be the perfect person to provide DNA for my child, why is everyone so disconcerted?

Sweets seemed to give up, other than being confused as to why we couldn't see how this was going to affect our working relationship. He was certain that we were ignoring some sort of emotional connection, need for a relationship, need for each other, he was just being absurd. Hodgins seemed blatantly shocked by the change. Fischer tried to convince me that I should use his sperm, which I would never do. Cam decided to talk to Booth about it because she's known him longer.

Angela however took a different approach. First, she tried to point out that you should have sex first in order to get pregnant. Which I don't want to do because it would create an emotional connection between us for Booth. She made a sarcastic response and then she pointed out that I chose Booth because he's hot. Which I did because the more attractive child is the more opportunities in life it will have, it's in the best interest of the child. Then she said that Booth would be the perfect father for my kid, which he would be but that's not what I need. If that were to happen I risk losing what I have with Booth now, and that is scarier to me than anything else. I snapped at her telling her it's not her place to tell me how to live my life.

Booth seemed comfortable with it once he'd decide on it. He said I'd be a good mother, which put me at ease with my decision. I know that I'd be a good mother but hearing it from Booth was reassuring. He said that he didn't need legal protection from me asking for money or support, which I offered but he was insulted by the thought. He was genuinely surprised that my baby would look like him for the first year; I explained that it was a survival tactic, but he just looked really happy about it.

I was surprised he wasn't being more forceful about being involved in the child's life. He always complained about how he didn't get enough time with Parker. I didn't think it would be so easy to get him to agree to be the sperm donor. Secretly I was hoping that he would want to be involved in the child's life. I was hoping that he would insist on not only being a proper father, but prevent me from looking for other candidates. I wanted to have his baby, I liked the idea of having a tie to him that was more permanent than a partnership.

We were in the interrogation room questioning the wine counterfeiter, when Booth started talking to the chair next to the suspect. Something about not wanting to do this unless, he's involved. I got him to refocus, but it didn't last long before he started talking to the empty space again. My brain screamed that something was wrong as I dragged him out of the room, leaving the suspect for someone else to deal with.

I went into panic mode; he's talking to things that aren't there. He tells me he's seeing Stewie, that baby from the cartoon he me made me watch a while ago. Suddenly I arrived at the only rational conclusion: he's hallucinating. It's not the first time he's hallucinated either now that I think about it: Teddy on the boat, Lucky Luc when he hit his head on the ice, now Stewie. I had to get him to the hospital immediately. He was more concerned with his involvement in the baby's life; he doesn't want to do it if he can't be the father in every sense. It didn't matter that that's what I wanted, I just told him fine no baby, he had to get to the hospital.

He finally agreed to go to the hospital, I drove. He wasn't sure why I'm so worried but he indulged me sitting quietly in the passenger seat, every now and then he told me that he's fine. I dragged him into the emergency room and sat him down before going over to the desk to demand a neurologist and the admittance paperwork. The nurse patronized me telling me that my husband looks fine I should calm down, and they'll admit him in a moment. I don't correct her, instead I informed her that he's talking to cartoon characters, and the sooner he sees a doctor the better it will be for everyone. She picked up the phone and called up to neurology department.

While he was in the MRI and CT I called, Ange and told her what was going on told her to ask Cam for some time off. I called Fischer and told him that I would be unavailable indefinitely, and could he please call the other graduate students and inform them of the situation. I sat waiting for someone to tell me he was going to be ok. After twenty minutes, although it felt like an eternity, a nurse said that he was in room 301 and he was asking for me before he would hear anything from the doctor.

I stood next to him holding his hand while the doctor told us that he had a brain tumor. It didn't appear to be cancerous, but they were going to prep him for surgery and remove it right away. There shouldn't be any residual effects. The doctor left and the nurse told me that there was a group of people in the waiting room that say they are with us. He chuckled, "the squints," I couldn't believe they came, well I could it just surprises me sometimes how much they care. I tell him I have to go tell them what's going on and slip from the room.

I few tears escaped from my eyes as I walked towards the waiting room, there was a bathroom on my right and I stole in to wipe away the tears, take a few deep breaths, and fix my makeup to the best of my abilities in the mirror. I continued onto the waiting room, they were all there Cam, Sweets, Hodgins, and Angela, our family. What would I do without them? I tell them what was happening, in the strictly scientific terms. Cam understood right away, I translated for the rest of them: a brain tumor. Angela hugged me, it wasn't helpful it only made me want to cry, which was something that I had to avoid. Statistically he'll be fine, I told them, as much for their benefit as for mine, I just had to remember that and compartmentalize everything else.

He smiled when he saw me in the window, and I mustered up a small smile for him and waited for the nurses to leave before going back in. He was going to be fine, based on the evidence he's going to be fine, I assured him of that. He looks fragile in that bed; nothing like the Seeley Booth I'm used to the imposing, ruggedly handsome, confident Booth. He asked me to go into the operating room, how was I suppose to say no to that? I can't tell him no about the little things he asks me. Therefore, I was going to be in that operating room if I had to threaten to sue. Fortunately, that wasn't necessary.

We were walking to the operating room; I was wearing some blue scrubs and a scrub cap they found for me when he asked for a minute. The nurses stepped away and he looked at me trying to decide what to say. Eventually he managed to say that if he doesn't make it, _he has too_, that he wants me to have his stuff for a kid. He wants me to have his child if he doesn't make it. That meant more to me than anything else he could have said. I called the nurses back and we continued down the hallway, he took my hand.

That was four days ago. The surgery went well; the entire tumor is gone. Nevertheless, he went into a coma because of the anesthesia. I haven't actually left the hospital since I brought Booth in, Angela brought me a bag of clothes and toiletries, and Hodgins brought me my computer. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, several of the interns, Caroline, and my father took watches so that there was always someone in the waiting room for me. Then they could make sure I was eating and sleeping as well.

For the first two days I just sat next to his bed and held his hand, sleeping with my head on his bed, never letting go. If I don't let go then he can't let go, it's irrational I know but it's all I can do. I have to be here when he wakes up, he means too much to me to not be here when he does wake, if it were me in the bed I know he'd be here. I think back on our last year together, how much has happened since I learned he wasn't dead. Zach was fooled by a serial killer cannibal, my bungled attempt to date two men at once, I nearly let his brother come between us, our botched trip to china, the grave digger, Booth being a murder suspect, Perotta, his back, my own realization that I want to believe in eternal transcendent love, admitting that I was abused in foster care, him admitting that his grandfather prevented him from committing suicide, and learning that it is worth it to love someone. Now he's lying in a hospital bed in a coma after having a brain tumor removed. What a pair.

On the third day I turned on my computer and opened a blank document, I felt the urge to write. I find it soothing to submerge myself into something when life is stressful and, as forensic work was not an option I chose to write instead and tell him the story as it comes. If only he knew, he'd be so happy he's always trying to read my work before it's published.

I tell him a story of us; it's a story with all of our loved ones involved, interns included. One where we have everything we've ever wanted. One where I come home to him, and he makes love to me and we become one. One where we're married. One where we're expecting our first child that was made the right way, in a passionate frenzy. One where I can kiss him and he kisses me back happily. One where we are happy, still making a difference, but by raising money rather than catching murders. One where he knows I love him and where I know he loves me.

When Sully sailed away, Booth told me that everything happens eventually, over a year later when my two boyfriends broke up with me he assured me that there is someone out there, for everyone and he have to be open to finding it. They were just two promises of the many he's made me relating to relationships in the time I've known him. At the time each promise seemed innocent, something to make me feel better, but I realize now that he's just been waiting for me to catch up.

I finish my story late on the fourth day reading the last lines to him. _You see two people and you think they belong together, but nothing happens. The thought of losing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable. You love someone, you open yourself up to suffering, and that's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart, maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself in the same way. Those are the risks. That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight, we feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us. Burdens that allow us to fly._

Staring at the page, I realize that it's a confession. I know what everyone else sees, that we belong together. I realize that eventually has come and gone, and my someone is lying on that bed in a coma. That I do believe in transcendent love and losing myself in another person, that's all I've done the last four days waiting on him to wake up because without him I don't actually function any more. It is worth it because I would risk my life for him, and he already has my happiness.

Before Sully, left he told me, "When you can't stop thinking about someone when they're not around, that's not a fling. When you remember their touch just like they were still next to you. That's not a fling." While Booth and I have never been a fling I am always thinking about him, what he's doing when I'm not with him, when he's at his desk, when he's with Parker, at hockey practice, what he's thinking about when he's with me. His hand on the small of my back once bothered me because he was being protective. Now I like it when he rests his hand there, it lingers warm for hours after his hand has left. When we held hands ice-skating, I didn't want to let go. When we hug, I always wish he'd hold on just a little bit longer.

I know I love him, his definition of love not mine and I know I have to tell him when he wakes; I don't need a story to tell me that. I look at the page before me one last time before hitting the delete key. The story disappears before my eyes as I hear him mumbling. _Thank god, he's awake_. He's saying something about it being so real. I rush to his side taking his hand, explaining what's happened, he looks confused not that I blame him and then he looked directly at me and asked, "Who are you?"

A gasp escapes my mouth, and a tear runs down my face, I can't answer that. "What do you remember?" I managed to ask after a few seconds.

He looks confused, "My boss told me that I need to consult with a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian on my case, but to wait until Monday to contact her. Oh and to watch out she's a handful. I was leaving the Hoover building to pick up my son for the weekend. He's just started to walk." He smiled, before his brow wrinkled in confusion, "I'm in a hospital aren't I? What happened?"

I've managed to stop the tears temporarily, "You had a brain tumor removed four days ago, and then you slipped into a coma. You're in George Washington Hospital, Washington D.C." As I finish speaking, a nurse rushed in, "Dr. Brennan, you need to stand in the corner, so I can examine him before calling the doctor."

I stand in the corner and the tears I've been fighting started to noiselessly stream down my face. Angela comes into the room as the nurse is asking him his name and age, "Seeley Booth, 32." She looks at me and I know she realizes he doesn't remember, I just nod my head in conformation.

She drags me from the room and pulls me into a hug. Now the sobs come uncontrollably as I try to explain, "He doesn't remember anything from the past five years, no one at the lab, any cases, that Jared is in India, he still thinks Parker is crawling," she says something about post coma amnesia being temporary, I'm not sure. I kept going though, "Ange he doesn't remember me, us, any of it." I pull back and look her in the face breathing hard trying to draw air into my lungs, "Ange I love him," I admit.

"Sweetie I know, he loves you too, and as soon as the amnesia is gone he'll remember you."

The tears started to flow again, "He promised that he would never leave me, I told him he wouldn't be able to keep it, but he promised, and I can't be mad at him because it's not his fault." I told him not to make that promise that entropy pulls everything apart, and now it's happened in the most dramatic fashion.

She pulled me back into a hug and just let me cry. When the tears started to slow she whispered, "Bren you need to go back in there and hold his hand. I'm certain that he is more scared than you are, he's the one that doesn't have any memories of the last five years." She's right, I know she's right. I stand up, wipe away my tears, and offer her a determined look before turning back into the room.

The nurse tells me that he's physically fine, and that the doctor will be in soon to look at him. She offers a small smile and says that it's going to be ok he'll probably remember soon, temporary amnesia is common, I should go introduce myself and talk to him about what he does remember. I nod and walked over to him, "I'm Temperance Brennan…" I took a deep breath "I'm your partner."

* * *

**I hope that you like it. I had Booth remember everything up to when he met her because it seemed like something HH would do. Booth will be up asap and then what I wish would be the ending even though I know it wont be. Thanks everyone that's reading and reviewing, I appreciate all of you.**

**Babyrose**

* * *


	9. Booth

**Here is Special Agent Seeley Booth, our knight in shining FBI standard issue body armor. Parts of this are sad just so you know, and it is quiet long so I apologize. There are three parts to it: before the surgery, in the coma, and when he wakes up. I still sadly don't own Bones, and probably never will. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Booth

"I want to have a baby." My extremely rational, logical, independent, empirical, I never want to have kids partner sits on the couch in Sweets office, smiling and continuing to play the game that Sweets just talked us into like nothing has changed. What the hell happened? I feel like I'm in another universe. She's told me she never wants to have kids, on multiple occasions... Wait did I miss something, doesn't there need to be a father for there to be a baby? I can't have missed the fact that she's in a relationship, we spend I most of our time together wouldn't I know if she was in a relationship.

No, she's not in a relationship, glad I haven't missed that. Although I have managed to miss the sudden change in heart towards having children. But that's not the thing that gets me, what gets me is that she says I would be an ideal candidate for the sperm donor. Bones, she does know how to throw me for a loop.

God what do I do? Do I do it make her happy give her a kid, and walk away let her raise the kid by herself? Do I talk to her tell her we can do this but I want to be involved? Or tell her I want to have kids with her like normal people do, as a couple? She makes my life so complicated, without even trying.

Cam comes to the Hoover building with the id, something she's never done, she wants to talk about something else. She questions me on the baby thing immediately. Bones, you had to go and tell them before I made up my mind. Cam and I argue about it, she knows that I'm going to do it, she knows that I can't tell Bones no. It will make her more personable I rationalize, it really will be good for her to have a kid she'd make a great mom, I've always told her that. So if she wants to have a kid with my sperm who am I to say no to her. Cam says something that really sticks in my mind, she thinks that Bones is doing this to get a piece of me that that is what she really wants, the kid is just her way of getting it. If she wants a piece of me and having my kid is the way that she's decided to do this then I definitely can't say no, it will make her happy. Ok. Ok, I'm going to do it.

I get to the sperm bank and immediately decide that this is the worst part. As the nurse leads me back all I can think is, _god what am I doing_. It keeps running through my head and she shows me the room and tells there are movies and magazines should I need them, and not to be embarrassed even though everyone knows what I'm doing. I close the door behind her and lock it. Stewie from _Family Guy_ appears on the TV screen, I'm fairly certain he's not the movies the nurse was referring to, particularly as he's talking directly to me. Telling me that what I'm doing is ridiculous and I should, "make a direct deposit" to the hot doctor. Oh my god, what is going on. I try unplugging the TV and yet he comes back. It must just be my mind trying to work out why I don't just tell Bones. Well I can't, I can't tell her that, she doesn't believe in it and well she'd probably kick my ass, so I'm just going to have to give her what she wants. Stewie disappears and I get to the task at hand. She asked me on that OCD writer case if I kept my masturbatory aid in my shoes like the kid did. I told her that it was for me to know and her to find out. The truth is I don't need them, thoughts of her are plenty. Which if she found out would probably result in a lecture on how it's perfectly normal to fantasize about someone you spend a lot of time with, that or she wouldn't talk to me ever again, which I wouldn't handle well.

I watch her with the babies on the case, I can see that she's really good with them. She was good with Andy too when we we're his foster parents. She looks so happy as she talks to them, using her massive vocabulary as much to the babies entertainment as mine. She's talking about exposing her child to, well I don't remember what she called it, and how she would make a diverse schedule. Only Bones would make a schedule for her baby's activities. It will be a great to see her learn that babies don't really like to stick to a schedule, and would rather do things in their own time.

We're back in Sweets' office when I learn that she could be pregnant within the month. Wow, that's quick, once she commits to something she does dive right in. Sweets in his usual twelve year old manner believes that we're not seeing all the ramifications of what this could do to our relationship, that we're somehow avoiding the heart of the problem. That there has to be something more to this because otherwise she could have picked a guy from the sperm bank that is properly categorized and that would be it. She counters him saying that sperm banks don't catalog courage and loyalty among some other traits she says that I have and she wants her kid to have.

Sweets maybe right. There may be more to this, but it's just between Bones and me. She wants to have my kid and right now that's enough. Later we can work on the other stuff, I've been working on it for four years and finally convinced her to have kid, soon enough I can convince her to have me too, right?

We finally caught the bad guy in the case, and we're sitting across from him in the interrogation room as he admits everything that happened, when Stewie reappears. I guess my mind isn't as settled as I thought… He's right I can't be a father again and not be the father, not with Bones. She looks worried, I must be talking aloud to him. Focus, focus on the case talk to Bones about this later. I keep questioning the suspect but Stewie won't shut up, so I start talking to him, tell him he's right.

Before I know it Bones is pulling me from the room demanding to know who I was seeing, who I was talking too. I tell her Stewie, but it's not important, what's important is the fact that I can't have a kid with her and not be a father. I tell her this she doesn't seem to care, just telling me fine no baby and we have to go to the hospital. I'm fine I insist, there is no reason to go to the hospital. There are tears in the corners of her eyes as she just asks me to trust her that something is wrong and I just need to trust her. Of course I trust her, how can she not know that, I trust her with my life, I trust her with Parkers life. Of course, I trust her, so I let her take me to the hospital, I even let her drive.

We get to George Washington and she pushes me into the waiting room chair before she goes to harass the nurse at the check in desk. I can hear her threatening to sue if we don't see a neurologist immediately, and I smile that's my Bones getting her way no matter what. It worked they had me in the MRI and CT machines within the hour.

They have me in a room, in the ridiculous hospital a gown with all the cords attached and monitors beeping, waiting on the doctor to come and tell me why I've been hallucinating. Which has been happening to me for nearly six months. The nurse tells me that the doctor will be in in a minute to tell me the diagnosis, I tell her that I need Dr. Brennan to be in here before they tell me and if they could please go get her, she was the bossy one that brought me in.

Bones, she stood with me, held my hand, as the doctor explains that I have some sort of brain tumor. It is non-cancerous in most situations, but that it would be best to remove it right away. So now, their prepping me for surgery.

The squints are here, I'm not surprised. Bones was though when the nurse told her, she went to tell them what was happening. I saw tears falling from her eyes as she left the room, after assuring me that she'd be back soon.

There are so many nurses around me, attaching more monitors, removing others, they put another IV in my arm, but she's still not back. I crane my head trying to see as much of the hospital outside my room as possible, looking for my Bones. I'd almost given up when she comes back into sight. I smiled in relief. Thank god, she's here, what would I do without her. All traces of the tears are gone as she smiles back at me. The nurse left and she comes into the room, I try to joke telling her I'm going to be lonely, I was getting use to hallucinating. She laughs a little before she tells me I'm going to be fine. It's comforting to hear it from her, I know she wouldn't lie to me.

I realize I need her in the operating room with me I need to know that she's near, and watching over me when I'm at my most venerable. So I ask her to be in there, she says that she'll meet me in recovery, but that's not enough. I tell her I need her in the room with me, I tell her that it's because she's a genius and she'll know if something's wrong. The truth is I need her to be the last thing I see in case I don't wake up. She convinced the doctor to let her into the room, I'm sure that she would have done anything to make it happen including threaten to have his license revoked, but I get the feeling that it wasn't necessary.

Now were wheeling down the hall to surgery. The blue scrubs really play up her eyes, however the scrub cap looks a little ridiculous on her. I have to tell her before I go into surgery, I have to tell her in case I never get the chance. I tell them to stop, that I need just a minute, the nurses walk away and I just look at her. I just look at my beautiful Bones, and realize I can't tell her in case I don't make it, I can't leave her like that. There is something I have to tell her though, I want her to be able to have a piece of me if I don't make it, I want her to have my kid, no matter what happens. So I tell her that, I tell her that if I don't make it I want her to have my kid and that she'll make an amazing mom. She nods and whispers that I'm going to be fine after a minute and then called the nurses back and we continue on to surgery. I take her hand needing the concrete connection to her.

I lay strapped to the operating table as and the anesthesiologist is telling me that should begin to feel very sleepy in a few seconds. Bones is standing right next to me, watching me in that squint way she has that I love so much. It's looking into her blue eyes that I drift away.

* * *

Bren's home, a smile graced my face as I sleepily rolled over and told her love her, and she told me to prove it to her which I'm more than happy to do. We're sleeping when there's a knock on the door. Bren made me answer it in her bathrobe because I couldn't find mine. Zach found a dead body in the bathroom of the club, and Cam and Jared are here to investigate. It's barely six in the morning and we're dealing with a dead body, that's not something that I thought would ever happen.

Cam thinks Bren is cheating on me that's why she didn't hear the gun shot in her office. Which is ridiculous, we're incredibly happy I would know if she had a reason to cheat. Jared thinks that I did it, but he's helping me get away with it. I would kill someone if they threatened Bren, but I've never actually seen this guy. Cam and Jared question our entire staff and they don't give them anything. I can't figure out why we didn't do this, there's nothing to cover up.

Max Keenan, our town council man, is driving me nuts. He telsl me that if we'd just paid that solicitors fee that he wanted for the zoning change, none of this would have happened. He wants more money to have the club back open tonight, arrogant jerk. He did get the club open, he never told me what he actually wanted though. He's a slimy son of a bitch.

Now I have to deal with C-sync. He's a good kid, I like his music, but I'm not going to put him up on my stage because I don't allow anyone up on that stage that has ties to gangs. I've been there before, it will just result in more deaths. We're trying to rationalize this when Vincent tells me he's found a gun in his gear and Zach touched it. What are they doing? I have to bail Zach and Vincent out. This is turning into a very bad day.

Wendall gives me his version of events, he talked to the now dead guy and he knows what he would do if he caught a guy like him creeping around the club. He definitely thinks that I killed him, but his loyalties are with me. People are so crazy.

Arastoo's here again, he isn't even offering more money for the club, in fact he's offering less. Sweets' wants his band to audition, I like him so I let him, even though I won't actually have him play in the club unless he really surprises me. Bren's worried about me saying that I'm made of soft spots, I assure her that I'm still going to make the call, even if I like Sweets' band.

The dead guy has been identified, Vostenbach, well why was he in the club? Bren pulls out a map of the club with her office marked on it and hands it to Cam and Jared. Proof that someone wants to kill my beautiful wife, why can't Cam see that? Bren asks about the gravedigger. How is that man involved and why is Bren asking about him?

Well at least I know why are employees are lying to the police. They love us and think that we did it, as such are putting forth their best efforts to impede the police investigation. Well at least we have their loyalty doesn't mean that this isn't turning out to be a terrible day.

It's time for Sweets' Band, Gormagon a stupid name as Bren said, to audition. They're not bad, just not what we need for the club. Actually, the complete opposite of what we need for the club, and definitely not my type of music. Bren likes them though. I'm saved from listening to more, C-syncs brother is in the alley. Great I don't actually want to meet with him. Wendall wants to come, he's got a gun. What is with these people and guns?

Bren and Wendall come out into the alley, after we've stopped fighting. Jared and Cam show up just behind them, and take Wendall's gun. And now C-syncs brother, Wendall, and I are under arrest. It just keeps getting better and better. While while were in custody I reach an agreement with C-syncs brother. If I let C-sync play at the club, he'll keep all the gangs out. Something that works well for me. Cam lets me and C-syncs brother go, she kept Wendall and Vincent though on gun permit violations. Bren is worried about not having any etertainment, I tell her not to worry we've got the Crue.

Now I discover that Daisy has something she's been hiding from the cops as well. She knows where the Mobster was hiding. And she believes that we killed the mobster, and is more than willing to do whatever it takes to prevent the dectectives from finding out.

I'm home changing for the night, when Bren comes home and tells me that Zach and Sweets found her coat that was used to muffle the noise, and they burned it. She says that it's only making us look more guilty. She's right about that.

I met with Jared to confirm that the coat is what was used to muffle the gunshot, and confront him about being in the gravedigger's pocket. He tells me that he knows Brennan is cheating, posits a scenario that involves me killing Vostenbach because Bren broke up with the Persian and the Persian sent Vostenbach. I hate my brother sometimes.

When I got to the club, I ask Angela if anyone else saw the map that she drew from Vostenbach. She says yes, Jared he came in to ask her out again. Jared saw the map, Jared knew what Vostenbach was here to do, and Jared killed him to save Bren. So I went and confronted the Gravedigger, Max. I threatened him that he has to kill me or let it drop, but if anything happens to Bren, I will kill him. And that's a threat that I am more than willing to follow through on.

Bren wants to know why I didn't think that she was having an affair, to her it's a rational conclusion even if she's not having an affair. It's simple I know she loves me too much and I would sense if there was something off between us. It's the same way she knows that I didn't kill anyone. She just assures me that she knows that I would kill for her and I wouldn't tell her so that she wouldn't have to carry that burden. Or attention is caught by the arrival of Motley Crue, she wonders how I got them here. Raising money for sick kids, I knew she'd like it.

She feels bad for Cam and Jared, and is glad we own a nightclub that we aren't crime solvers. I have to tell her that I know who did it, that I solved it. But she's not surprised by that she just says that she knows who did it too. We'll I should have known she is incredibly smart, good at solving puzzels. She doesn't want to tell Cam that it was Jared, she just wants to thank him and move on. But its murder, she can be overly rational sometimes it's too much for me.

Wendall's back. He takes Bren and I out to the alley where Cam is holding a gun on Jared, telling him that she knows that he did it. Jared threatens her, when Bren steps between them. It's stupid of her but she knows Jared won't shoot her. She thanked him, telling him she wants to help him. He hands her the gun and Cam has him put on the cuffs.

We're in the office after the Club has closed. After today's events maybe we should sell out, I don't think that I can handle this ever again. Bren says that if they can't trace the gun to Jared, or the find the coat that's been burned, he'll walk. We can't sell she reasons, he'll need a job. Then she confesses that she won't be able to have a glass of wine with me anymore, she's being silly she's not and alcoholic. Sitting in my lap, she says that's not the reason. No! She's pregnant, our first kid. I don't think I've ever been happier.

Something's changing though, sitting in this office holding my beautiful wife I hear something that sounds strangely like her. "You love someone, you open yourself up to suffering, and that's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart, maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself in the same way. Those are the risks. You see two people and you think they belong together, but nothing happens. The thought of losing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable. That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight, we feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us. Burdens that allow us to fly"_._

* * *

It seemed so real, was it a dream, or is this a dream? My head hurts, what happened to me, where am I? The beautiful woman that was my wife in what I think is a dream is at my side. She sounds so relieved saying that I've been in a coma for four days. "It took you so long for you to wake up" she says. Who is she, I know her, I know I know her, what do I know her from, where do I know her from. This is making my head hurt even more so I just ask, "Who are you?"

She gasps and a tear runs down her face, obviously not the right question, she's quiet for a moment before asking, "What do you remember?" Ok this is easy I can handle this.

"My boss told me that I need to consult with a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian on my case, but to wait until Monday to contact her. Oh and to watch out she's a handful." There is no way a woman can be that bad, I am sure Cullen is exaggerating. "I was leaving the Hoover building to pick up my son for the weekend. He's just started to walk." I hope I didn't miss my weekend with him I get such little time with him in the first place. I realize that I must be in the hospital and the beeping and the itchy gown are a dead giveaway. "I'm in a hospital aren't I? What happened?"

"You had a brain tumor removed four days ago, and then you slipped into a coma. You're in George Washington Hospital, Washington D.C.," she calmly explains. I listen, I'm still trying to figure out where I know her from. I have to know her, she was here when I woke up. I have to know her. My brain feels like it's hitting a roadblock.

Just then, a nurse comes in, "Dr. Brennan, you need to stand in the corner, so I can examine him before calling the doctor." She moved to the corner of the room and tears begin to run down her face. Dr. Brennan, she's the woman I'm suppose to call on Monday for my case. Why is she crying? I can't be the cause of her tears, can I? All I want to do is make them stop, they're physically painful for me to watch. Why is that? I don't know this woman, I don't think I do at least, despite the gnawing feeling in my gut that tells me I do.

Another women that looks oddly familiar and yet unknown to me comes into the room. She looks like the club's hostess in my dream but it can't be her. The nurse is asking me my name and age, "Seeley Booth, 32." The nurse keeps talking but I'm not paying attention. I know my age has to be wrong, the new woman in the room looks like she was struck by something as she looks at Dr. Brennan who just slowly nods her head. She moves quickly pulling Dr. Brennan from the room. Strangely, I feel her loss immediately. My head hurts, and I can't figure out what is going on.

The nurse looks at me patiently waiting for me to come back to reality, I ask her to explain. I'm told that I came into the hospital almost five days ago with Dr. Brennan because I was hallucinating. They found a small tumor and had it removed immediately but the anesthesia sent me into a coma, for four days. Dr. Brennan has been here the whole time, she went into the surgery with me at my request, and hasn't left my bedside since then. I also have had a collection of friends in the waiting room always. I appear to be suffering from amnesia as I'm in fact 37 and I've known Dr. Brennan for nearly five years.

What's happened to me is all I can wonder. How does someone lose five years of their lives, forget someone who is clearly the most important person in their life, and forget all the times with their son? How is this fair? I start to panic, the heart monitor must have shown it because the nurse told me to calm down the doctor was coming to do a quick examination and give me a sedative to help me sleep through the rest of the night. In the mean time, I should talk to Dr. Brennan about what I do remember.

Dr. Brennan comes back into the room at that point, her eyes are dry, and she has a quick word with the nurse before walking over to me. "I'm Temperance Brennan…" she looks scared as if she's stealing herself for the worst, "I'm your partner." She looks at me unsure as to what to say next.

I smile, "Temperance, I'm gonna guess I don't call you that do I?" she shakes her head but doesn't tell me what I do call her, so I ask, "How long have we been partners?" She visibly relaxes telling me about our partnership. Mostly it's limited details, but I get that were close that there's something more to us than just partners, I don't press her on it.

The doctor comes in and looks my charts over, and talks to me for a bit. He confirms what I already know, I've forgotten the last five years of my life. Effectively everything that has happened since I met the beautiful woman that is at my bedside right now. He gives both of us a grain of hope though saying that having amnesia after a coma isn't that uncommon and is usually temporary so I could very well remember everything the next time I wake up. Before he leaves, he gives me the sedative saying that it's four in the morning and that it will help me sleep.

My eyelids grow heavy and she tells me to sleep. I tell her that I don't want her to leave, I know I know her and that I'm sorry that I can't seem to remember her and I really want to . A watery chuckle escaped and she promises to be here when I wake again and that it's not my fault. It's time for me to sleep.

My eyelids close, after taking in her blue eyes and I feel myself drifting off as it comes to me. _Bones_… I call her Bones.

* * *

**That's them all. I have a short epilouge that I'm writing currently and I will have it up later today most likely. As far of the end of this I can only hope that this is what happens but nothing is ever that easy is it. Please read and review.**

**Babyrose**

* * *


	10. Epilogue

**Well here it is the end of my charathisis, and suprisingly I do feel better. This is written from an outside point of view, Booth's doctor. I gaurantee that this is not what will happen when the show comes back in the fall. Still don't own Bones.**

* * *

Epilogue

I knew I was going to have to explain this to a lot of people, as I had when he'd gone into a coma, but now it appeared there were more of them. I recognize the ones they address as Cam, Hodgins, Angela, and Sweets; they'd been here the most. Now there was an older African American woman and an older white man, plus a motley collection of younger ones.

Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth's proxy and the woman who never left his side, nodded encouraging me to explain to them, what I had told her earlier. She said that it would be better for them to hear it from me. I began slowly, telling them that other than the amnesia, he was in perfect health. Then I had to explain that the amnesia was common and in all probability temporary, but there is no way to know for sure. Currently he's sleeping and when he wakes if he still doesn't remember try not to over load him. They all looked extremely troubled and started peppering me with questions, the instant I finished. They're a smart bunch.

The questioning continued until a nurse interrupted, "Excuse me Agent Booth is asking for bones and I don't know what he means." The change in their demeanor was astonishing, they started to smile and look more comfortable, and they shifted their attention to Dr. Brennan.

She looked stunned for a second. Angela put a hand on her arm and said, "Sweetie go. What are you waiting for?"

Dr. Brennan looked at the nurse and said, "That's me" before she took off running for his room. We all followed behind, something I shouldn't condone but I wanted to see why they all had reacted this way. She was in the doorway to his room when we caught up, "Booth?" she said tentatively.

He looked up and smiled, "Bones there you are, where have you been?"

Tears running down her face as she runs to his side, "Booth you remember me." She hugs him fiercely.

He hugs her back looking confused, "Of course I do Bones. How could I forget you? I love you." The crowd behind me gasps; I assume that it's a new admission.

She looked up and smiled as he wiped away her tears, "I love you too."

Everyone was quite for a moment taking in the occurrence, before the older gentleman said, "Well now that's out in the open let's go in and say hi." Dr. Brennan stood, but held onto his hand.

I moved to stop all of them from filing in, but it was too late. I stayed outside and watched. They're whole crowd, or family might describe them better, was laughing, talking, and explaining everything that had happened.

Later when they'd all left but Dr. Brennan I stopped by to check his vitals. They were both asleep on his bed. Him cradling her to his chest, her head under his chin, he had one arm wrapped around her back the the other intertwined with her fingers. A smile on both their faces.

* * *

**Well there it is, I can't believe it's done. Now I am going to get going on sublimated attraction so watch out for constant updates on that. While the were not going to get what we want in the season premier, we do have two more seasons so be happy. It has also come to my attention that the 100th episode will happen in the coming season, and i bet we get something in that episode. My guess is a real kiss, no mistletoe or altnerate reality.**

**That's it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing I appreciate everyone of you more that you know.**

**Baby rose.**

* * *


End file.
